1. Field
The present invention relates, generally, to dental apparatus and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to dental drills, irrigators and air supplies. Most particularly, the invention relates to a system, apparatus and methods for providing drive, coolant, and irrigation liquids in a dental hand piece. The techniques of the invention can also be used in other fields such as medical apparatus and methods.
2. Background Information
Dental hand pieces may provide means for drilling, drilling coolant, irrigation, mist air, air, and combinations thereof. A problem which can occur in apparatus is backflow of saliva, blood, bacteria or other liquids from the mouth of the patient into the reservoir which houses the coolant. Disposable or serializeable containers may aid in avoiding such transfer of contaminated material. Some microorganisms, including those found on dental hand pieces maybe resistant to chemical disinfection. Therefore, autoclave (heat and pressure) disinfection or sterilization is desirable. A complete hand piece system, including the Hand piece, Water Line and Water/Water Container, that is amenable to autoclave disinfection and use in the sterile zone is desirable. It is particularly beneficial that the entire system be operable by the user with gloves on.
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.